What it Seems
by SaRaPiE
Summary: Three years ago a promise was made. In high school we would get noticed,  be who ever we wanted and nothing was going to stop us. What started as four friends making a pact, turned into something none of us could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been sitting on my computer for awhile now. It's about half finished, so I'm betting around 5-10 chapters maybe? (This is just a "teaser" chapter I suppose the others are longer I promise) Anyway- enjoy!**

Sometimes life is cruel. You have so much put on your shoulders, petty insults, stupid fights, could-haves, maybes, what-ifs, and secrets. You never know what is actually happening to another person. We're all caught up in our own worlds of self disgust or pity. We rarely look beyond that, to see others suffering just as we are. Sharing emotions can save lives, even if you don't know it. Always tell people how you truly feel. Don't hold back, every opportunity could end up being the last. See the beauty in the world, in yourself, in everyone else. Live the life you want, don't let anything change it. I would know from experience, our fairy tale ending didn't turn out how we expected, now nothing can be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

_You always admire what you don't really understand._

Three years ago a promise was made. In high school we would get noticed. In high school we would be who ever we wanted and nothing was going to stop us. I should have realized that this would be a bad idea. But I still made the promise. The background is getting boring and way too crowded anyway. So that night we made a plan, 5 simple steps, to find us a spotlight. What started as four friends making a pact, turned into something none of us could have ever imagined.

When freshman year came around, nothing had changed. We were all the same as ever, blending in. Over the summer, many nights were spent in what we called Camelot. Big enough for us to fit comfortably in and sturdy enough to hold our weight, the tree house was our safe haven. We had it covered in posters and splatters of paint from one night 3 years ago. There was a mini fridge in the corner and a microwave on top of it that Emmett had borrowed from his dad's garage and an assortment of chairs we had collected. A wobbly, pizza grease stained, card table in the middle-piled high with board games, decks of cards and other odds and ends no one wanted to throw away was shoved in the corner next to a bookshelf full of journals and binders. Some of them were personal, others were simply math notes that we no longer had room for in our homes. We didn't have to worry about someone reading something they shouldn't or snooping through our privacy. We were the only people who ever came up here and we knew each others lives as well as we knew our own. My favorite part was the collages that I had made. They were comprised of pictures, some were major events from our lives, and others were abstract photos of the things in town no one bothered to look twice at even though they were full of beauty. No secret passed outside those walls. That was where we were truly ourselves.

Something happened sophomore year. It seemed as though one day we all met up and suddenly little Jasper wasn't so little anymore. He shot up about a foot, the braces were gone and his hair had managed that stupid flop all the girls were crazy about. The first day of school everyone was talking about some "new" kid, but it was just Jasper. He was still himself for the first semester, but he was lost to the unknown when Charlotte moved here. She was the perfect girl, straight A's, athletic, and pretty. She changed him, she didn't know Jasper during his awkward phase, so she had absolutely no impression of geek from him. He'd always been there but now he was someone to look at, someone to know. More and more often he would be busy during our weekly meetings. Soon it was just me, Rosalie and Emmett. I had been lucky to get a 15 minute conversation before, but now I'd be lucky to get a spare glance.  
>Then things really started to change. At least he kept the promise, everyone knew him now. He was a new person and once again we faded away. Another decision was made: High school is nothing like the movies. No one is singing and no mean girls get magically nicer at the end of the day. They did get one thing right- everyone has a secret.<p>

Summer nights rolled in and so much was different, Jasper would be at the Commons every night and we would be trading scary stories in Camelot. The most exciting night of the summer was June 5th. It was nearly midnight and Emmett was getting into one of his newest tales when we heard two voices outside. There was a boy wondering who would be in a tree house and a girl calling to us asking if they could come up. The three of us exchanged surprised looks; no one ever came to this part of the neighborhood. They must be someone new.  
>"Password?" Emmett was the first to speak.<br>The boy grumbled under his breath "What are we, five?"  
>"Shush and help me think."<br>We held a whispered conversation. No one had ever been in Camelot except for us.  
>"Are we actually going to let them up?"<br>"I don't know Bells, let's see if they can guess the word and we'll go from there." Rosalie caught my eye and nodded. The password had been made up when we were in 4th grade. It's amazing that we even remember it. I doubt they'll even come close.  
>"Arizona." She said it very confidently and surely.<br>I sat there dumbstruck as Emmett reached for the hatch.  
>"Welcome to Camelot."<p>

**Okay, chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Reviews would be lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

_You can't special order awesome._

"See! I told you!" The girl climbed through first, followed by the boy. She was short and petite, with black hair styled in a pixie cut and striking blue eyes. The chunky, neon bracelets around her wrist jingled together as she moved and her clothes looked like something straight out of a fashion magazine; but not the high class business ones, more like Seventeen or Cosmo.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is my twin, Edward. We just moved here and decided to explore the neighborhood and we heard y'all and saw the light and wondered what it was so I decided we should check it out. But we almost didn't because this wimp here was too afraid and said y'all could be robbers or some other crazy shiz like that. But you aren't robbers or hobos, right?"  
>She continued without letting us reply. I didn't know how much more she could possibly say. I was tired just listening to her!<br>"Of course you aren't, we're in Washington now. It's not like there's gonna be some hobos in a tree telling stories at midnight in the middle of summer. Which you're probably wondering why we're out here. Just like we were wondering why you were here. But I guess it makes more sense for you to be in a tree house or what did you call it? Camelot, right? At midnight then it is for us to be wandering around outside. You see it's a bit of a time difference and we still haven't gotten used to it yet so I can't sleep and Edward goes everywhere I go so that's how we ended up here. Oh! And I guessed the password because the tree is an Arizona Ash and I thought y'all would be the obscurely obvious type. We just moved here from Texas by the way, it's nice to meet you."  
>She seemed to have said it all in one breath. Her brother, Edward, was standing there looking uncomfortable. They didn't look like twins. While she was short and slender, he was tall and built. He was looking at his sister so I couldn't really compare their faces yet. When it finally fell silent he met my eye and I was lost. He was gorgeous. His eyes were the color of emeralds and his hair, copper. He was taller than me with broad shoulders. When he started speaking, his voice was much calmer and not quite as fast as his sister's, they had the same slight southern drawl, I could've listened to it for hours.<br>"Sorry about Ally, she gets a little… over excited sometimes."  
>She threw him a good natured dirty look.<br>" As she said I'm Edward and we just moved in a few streets down."  
>Emmett looked at him for a few seconds, then he stretched and stood up to his full height. I guess I should explain Emmett for you to get the full affect. He was tall, pushing 6'4", muscled and very protective. Looking at him, he would be the person you want next to you in a fight but really he was just a huge teddy bear. I loved him like the big brother I'd never had and he had a thing for Rose. He was one of the main reasons our little group remained wallflowers and not punching bags.<br>"I'm Emmett, this is Rosalie and Bella."  
>He gestured towards us. I attempted a small smile that ended up as more of a grimace and Rosalie waved.<br>Alice was looking around, taking everything in as her eyes zeroed in on my collages.  
>"Did ya'll take these pictures? These are amazing! Its abstract beauty, like I said with the password, not blatantly obvious. I love this style. Are these all local? Man I've got to see some of these places!" She was like a fountain of information every time she talked. It was a little overwhelming.<br>"Those are from two years ago," I pointed to the group about a foot from the bookshelf, "that's last year and this year's are right by the window." She looked amazed as she flitted back and forth around the room.  
>"How old is this place? I love it!" The three of us exchanged looks at her behavior.<br>"It's been here as long as I can remember, but we fixed it up and started moving everything up here about 8 years ago." Rosalie spoke for the first time since the newcomers entered.  
>"Well it's really cool! I like how y'all have added on to it so it's layered, but of course you had to have done it gradually. You can't special order awesome." She plopped down on a bean bag chair and watched us expectantly.<br>The silence that followed was increasingly awkward as the minutes passed.  
>"Soooooo… What do y'all do for fun here?"<br>"We're kind of the wrong people to ask about fun activities…. We're the type you would usually call socially awkward." Rosalie nodded in agreement.  
>"Our Friday nights are spent here with a couple boxes of pizza and whatever junk food we could smuggle out of our houses."<br>"That sounds like so much fun! So y'all are up here every Friday? Do you possibly have room for two more? We always have tons of junk food sitting around."

The three of us remained silent, trying to come to the same conclusion before we said we really going to let two complete strangers in on our most beloved secret?

**Review please!**


End file.
